1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety device for cleaning debris, such as ice and snow, from surfaces, including vehicles, to provide better visibility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different prior art ice and snow scrapers for clearing the surfaces of a car or truck. For the most part, these scrapers have a handle portion with a blade mounted or formed on one end. Some devices have a handle with a blade on one end and a broom on the other for removal of ice and snow.
The Ingram patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,041, discloses a tool with a scraper on one end and a pivoting brush on the other end.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,906 discloses such a two ended handle with a broom and scraper mounted on opposite ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,807, discloses a scraper and broom for removing snow from a car. The broom and scraper are at the same end of the handle mounted 180 degrees about the end of the handle.
McLaughlin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,900, disclose another cleaning tool within extendable handle having a scraper on one end and a pivoting brush on the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,716 to Huang discloses a mop or squeegee mounted on one end of a handle to be pivotable about a 90 degree arc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,535, discloses a general purpose cleaning tool with a brush, scraper a squeegee mounted on one end of a handle.
Other representative known prior art ice scrapers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,018,836; 5,829,143; 5,539,949; 5,349,716; 5,255,406; 5,077,856; 4,719,660; 5,263,222; 5,099,540; 3,968,535; 3,724,017; 3,307,212; 3,051,975.
What is needed in the art is a tool having an adjustable length handle with a scraper on one end and a pivotable combination wiper blade and brush or squeegee on the other end for use by smaller individuals and/or on larger vehicles.